


With No One Left To Save You From Yourself

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [108]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean contemplates the future of his child.





	With No One Left To Save You From Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: pregnant!Dean, regret (poly!Shield too).

Dean’s having a bad fucking night. Neither Roman nor Seth are back from the arena yet and he’s not going to call them and bother them with his bullshit. They’ve put up with enough from him since he first told them he was pregnant.

He stares at himself in the mirror, stroking his tiny bump, feeling sorry for the kid. He’s really fucking sorry that the kid is going to be his because the kid deserves someone so much better than him, it’s not even funny. He’s going to be a fucking terrible parent. 

Maybe he should just let Seth and Roman be the parents. He could let them adopt the kid, sign away his parental rights, step out of the picture. He wouldn’t be able to ruin the kid’s life if he’s not there, right? Right. He nods at his reflection, feeling satisfied, although hollow with that solution. It makes him ache a little because he loves the kid already and he doesn’t really want to leave Seth and Roman. But he doesn’t see any other way.

Just then Roman and Seth step into the room, laughing and talking loudly about something, Dean doesn’t know what. He watches them for a moment, watches as Roman swoops down to kiss Seth, catching his laughter with his tongue and Dean aches for a moment. This is the love that the kid should have. The kid shouldn’t have a fuck up like him for a parent. 

Seth looks at Dean, smile faltering when he catches sight of his expression. “Dean, you okay?”

Roman jerks his head around to look at Dean, narrowing his eyes and sweeping his gaze over Dean’s body, settling on Dean’s belly.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Dean says, trying to smile at Seth and Roman. 

From their expressions, it doesn’t work. 

Seth walks over to him, grabbing his hands and leading him to the bed. “Please talk to us. Is it the baby? Are you sick?”

Dean frowns, looking down at their clasped hands as Roman comes to sit behind him, massaging his shoulders. He might as well tell them, so they have plenty of time to prepare before the baby comes.

“You two want to be parents, right?” Dean asks, realizing that they’d never really talked about it.

“Yes! Of course we do.” Seth is quick to assure Dean.

Roman kisses the back of Dean’s neck. “You know we do, Dean. What’s going on?”

“When the kid is born, I want you two to adopt them. I’m going to sign away my parental rights and you two can be the kid’s parents and I won’t interfere and it’ll be like I was never involved. Because I’ll make a fucking terrible parent and screw the kid up for life and you two can do it so much better than I can anyway, so you should do it without me.” Dean says in a rush, eyes fixed on his and Seth’s hands.

There’s a moment of silence while Seth and Roman process his words. 

“What the fuck, Dean?” Seth is the first to speak.

“Why would you ever think we would be okay with that?” Roman asks, dropping his hands from Dean’s shoulders to wrap his arms around Dean’s waist, resting his hands protectively on the curve of Dean’s belly.

Dean bites his lip, desperately trying not cry. “Because I don’t want to screw the kid up. I don’t want to ruin them.”

“Dean, baby, you’re not going to. You’re going to be an amazing dad. We’ll do it together and everything will be okay. Things aren’t going to be perfect, but we do this together. All of us.” Seth says, bringing their joined hands up to his mouth and kissing Dean’s knuckles. 

“Promise?” Dean asks, voice small.

“We promise.” Roman says, kissing Dean’s neck again and stroking Dean’s belly.

“Okay. I can do it. We can do it.” Dean smiles at Seth.

Seth kisses him breathless and then lets Roman turn his head to kiss him before he’s even got his breath back. 

Together, they can do it.


End file.
